I’m with you
by Crouching Tigress
Summary: my first augst fic. Téa has been dumbed by Yami and if he isn't at Domino State Bridge at midnight she'll jump to her death. will Yami get their in time or will some one else? fic is based on Avirl Levigne's 'I'm with you'. COMPLETED
1. Standing

Disclaimer:

C.T: a spotlight falls on Crouching Tigress "Here is a special fic for the Spirit of the Ring"

H.D: Hidden Dragon appears "Who's that?"

C.T: -__- "Don't worry about it"

H.D: "And any friend of my Hikari… is my enemy" ^__^

Ray: Ray appears "Shall I get rid of him my Tigress?"

C.T: "Go ahead, Ray"

Ray: Ray grabs Hidden Dragon looks to the audience gives a smile as he grabs a small curtain "This is not for young eyes to see" Ray pulls the curtain down.

H.D: Hidden Dragon is heard screaming, "NO NOT THAT!!!"

Barney: a Barney song begins to play.

C.T: Crouching Tigress has a pair of earmuffs on, "well any way this is my first angst fic and it's to a song-" Crouching Tigress is cut off Hidden Dragon's screaming.

H.D: "WHY ME!!!!!!!!"

C.T: "Well any way I own every thing… HA HA HA HA HA"

Lawyer: A lawyer appears "What was that, Miss. Tigress?!?!?!"

C.T: "Um right I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Avirl Levigne's 'I'm with you' are you happy?"

Lawyer: "Yes" the lawyer leaves.

Ray: "on with the story"

(Writers note: ~ means song. Please read "New Resident Of The Puzzle", "Pick Of The Litter", "D-MTV", "Just an ordinary Everyday Life", "Back in Egypt, Sort Of" and "Yin and Yang" by: the Spirit of the Ring.)

Ch.1: Standing

~I'm standing on the bridge~

~I'm waiting in the dark~

~I thought that you'd be here by now~ 

~there's nothing but the rain~

On Domino State Bridge, a girl stood as still as stone angle, her arms raped around the guardrail the girl looked at the river below her. The nights sky began to let out small drop lets of water one after another, "The Sky must feel the same way I do" the girl thought, "I wonder if he'll come" the girl thought as she had a flashback.

-Flashback-

"Your such a stupid girl!!!" Yami shouted.

"What are you saying?" the girl asked tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Yami don't You'll hurt-"

"I don't care about Téa, Yugi" Yami shouted to his Hikari.

"Yo Yami don't be so hard on her" said Joey.

"I don't fucking care!!!" Yami shouted to Joey then turned to Téa, "Get out of my sight you tramp"

"Fine!!!" Téa yelled back with tears in her eyes and then turned to leave the game shop but stopped, "Yami I've always been with you" 

"Téa" Bakura whispered but wasn't heard. 

"Yami I'm going to Domino State Bridge if your not their at midnight I swear I'll jump" and with that Téa left.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Yami?"

"She won't do it" Yami turned to go into his room, "She doesn't have enough guts," said Yami coldly.

-End of Flashback-

~No footsteps on the ground~

~I'm listening but there's no sound~

Téa looked at her watch the time was coming closer, "Only fifteen more minutes" Téa thought with a sigh that broke the silence. There wasn't a sound no cars, no crickets or the sound of footsteps which she wished to hear so badly. The sound of her true love coming to tell her that he did feel that same… that he loved her.

~Isn't anyone trying find me~

~Won't anyone come and take me home~

"Yami ……where are you?" Téa asked her self as she looked to both sides of the bridge, "You'll come I know it… I just know it!" Téa thought as she looked at her watch that read 11: 45 P.M, "Fifteen more minutes…. Please come Yami"

-End Story- 

C.T: "What did you think of my first chapter?"

H.D: @_@

Ray: Ray is sitting on Hidden Dragon, "Ray wins" ^__^

C.T: "Please read and review"

Ray: "Idea's for torching Hidden Dragon are appreciated"

H.D: @__@ "I think I see a flying ice cream truck"

C.T: "Also if you where hurt but Yami's new attitude I'm sorry"

Ray: Ray puts more wait on Hidden Dragon, ^___^

C.T: "Thank you again take care bye"


	2. A cold night

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Thank you so much everyone for reviewing your so nice"

Little Child Of Darkness- I'm glad you liked the first chapter (you where also the first to review so here is present *hands over candy *).

CheetorX- your comment was short and sweet like Yugi ^___^

Shadow's Girl12- your wish has been granted but one problem your yami and I will have to fight over Yami because I like him to. 

Sakura-chan10- I guess Yami was a "little" mean and I'm sorry. I'm not telling who going to save Téa ^__^.

Spirit of the ring: I'm so glad you liked it *hands over candy*

Me: I hurried like you asked and I hope you don't cry when you read this chapter.

Anime*2000: great minds think alike ^___^

Mystical Miyuki: I'm sorry if I made you hate Yami

Silver Mist4: I would love to read your Yami/Téa fic if you ever write it and no force needed.

Horselady: glad you liked it ^___^ 

JJCrimson: Is it bad I got that tune stuck in your head? Well here is another one… OH! I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

C.T: "This chapter Yami's going to get a "little" meaner and Téa is going to get alittle sadder (Téa and Yami are my Favorite characters and I always use them in my fics so the end will surprise some of you). Oh and although I didn't explain it well the plot to this story is based on Avirl Levigne's 'I'm with you' if you where confused then I'm sorry" 

Ray: "I still need ideas for torches"

H.D:X__X

C.T: "and I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever infinity own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Avirl Levigne's 'I'm with you' so you can go away now mister lawyer"

Lawyer: the lawyer from last chapter leaves.

(Writers note: ~ means song. * means terms will be explained at the end of fic)

WARRNING: if you have not read Shonen Jump then you may not under stand the flashback.

Ch.2: A cold night

~It's a damn cold night~

~Trying to figure out this life~

Téa stood still holding on the guardrail as a gust of air made Téa remember how cold it really was that night. Téa shut her eyes and gave a shiver from the feel of rain and wind on her delicate skin, "I should have wore a jacket" whispered to her self, "Oh well I wont need it if Yami comes… and if he doesn't" the moment that thought entered Téa's mind she mentally slapped her self, "How can you thing of such things" Téa shouted to her self at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile at the Kame* game shop Yugi was trying his best to convince Yami to save Téa, "Your not just going to let Téa die?" Yugi asked his yami but got no response because of the heavy metal music that he was listening to threw a pair of duel headsets. Yugi walked up to Yami and pressed the "stop" button on Yami's CD player.

"Yugi what did you do that for?!" Yami asked agitated.

"As I was saying your not just going to let Téa die, are you Yami?" Yugi asked

"Yugi" Yami sat up and looked at his Hikari, "Téa won't jump" then Yami lied back down, "She doesn't have enough guts she'll come running back like always"

With a huff Yugi left his cold hearted yami and went down stairs to see all his friends watching T.V. they all turned to Yugi, "So what did he say Yugi?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah will he go?" asked Tristan.

Yugi gave a sigh, "No he doesn't want to"

"Man Yami just made Bakura look good" said Joey.

"Speaking of Bakura where did he go?" Yugi asked giving the room a once over to make sure everything was still there.

"Don't worry about that sadomasochistic* Yami of mine," said Ryou "He always goes out at this time to rob, steal and plunder"

Meanwhile back on the bridge a lovely memory from Téa's past slowly surfaced to give her insurance that Yami would come to her aid like many times before. The memory was of the first time she meet Yami and although she couldn't see him she loved him from that moment on. 

-Flashback-

Téa was working at the new restaurant called burger world so she could gain some extra money to go to America to study dance. A man walked into the restaurant he had a lucky seven tattoo on his forehead and another that read "Fever" on his check.

"Welcome!" Téa greeted the man, "Are you by your self?"

"I'm by myself all right," said the man with a evil smile, "That's why I'm so lonely"

With amazing speed the man wiped Téa around and place his dirty hand over Téa's mouth and shouted, "Awright! Anyone move and this girl dies!" the man said as he pointed a handgun at Téa.

Everyone looked at the man and Téa but only one voice stood out in Téa's mind, "Téa!!" shouted Yugi.

"Aaack! It's the escaped prisoner!!" shouted a costumer at the man who held Téa hostage. 

"Shaddup all of you!" shouted the escaped prisoner, "Heh heh… I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone!" The prisoner said placing the gun closer to Téa's face, "But until then you will stay with me!"

Téa's eyes filled with fear she wished she could scream but that would most likely be the last thing she ever did, "Not a peep or you die" The prisoner said to Téa. The prisoner carefully pulled off a ribbon that was in Téa's hair, "Blindfold yourself with this ribbon!" The prisoner ordered Téa and Téa did as she was told without hesitation, "I hear when humans can't see they're so terrified they can't make a sound"

"They do the same to prisoners right before they execute them!" The prisoner informed Téa as a dusting smile appeared on his face, "I should know I'm on death row… heh heh heh"

"Téa!" said Yugi his voice full of fear.

"That bastered!" said Joey as anger grew within him like a raging inferno.  

At that moment Téa saw all her hopes and dreams seemingly fly away. The one that hurt the most to see leave was her dream to be a dancer, "I've had this dream since I was really little… I won't say Broadway… but I'd like to dance on the small stage at least" then something dawned on her, "Ahh.. Is everything going to end here?! Somebody help me!" Téa prayed.

Everyone felt helpless epically Yugi, "Téa" Yugi thought as his heart began to beat faster and sweat gracefully slid down his face, "W-what should I do…"

"Now… someone gotta take my orders…" said the prisoner said as he looked over the crowd, "Who should I choose…" The prisoner gave a sick smile and pointed the gun to one person in the crowd, "You! The wussy little one!" the 'wussy little one' was Yugi, "You're the one!"

"Yugi!" Joey said looking down at his friend.

"Everyone else get down o the floor and close your eyes!" The prisoner ordered and slowly everyone did as they where told, "If any one of you moves an inch, this girl is dead!!" The prisoner threatened.

Even Joey thou reluctantly did as well, "Dammit" Joey curtest aloud, "That low life! Taking Téa as a hostage!" Joey thought as he filled with more anger.

"First off, give me some booze!" The prisoner ordered, "Then cigarettes! Lucky stripes! The perfect brand for a lucky guy like me!! Ha ha ha!!"

A few minutes later Yugi returned with the items the prisoner wanted on a small tray. As Joey watched Yugi return, "Yugi…" Joey whispered as sweat dripped off his forehead.

"H-hold on what this guy said…'wussy little one'…" Téa thought as she tried to figure out this person's Identity, "It couldn't be" Téa thought with fear, "YUGI!!" Téa quickly stood up which surprised the prisoner, "Yugi… it's you isn't it?!" Téa shouted forgetting about herself, "Stay back, Yugi! It's too dangerous"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" The prisoner said as he slapped Téa.

"Téa!!" Yugi shouted and at that moment something within Yugi snapped and the millennium puzzle flashed and released the spirit of the all-powerful king of games, Yami Yugi, "How dare you do that to my friend Téa…!!" Yami Yugi thought, "Your luck ran out when you choose me!" 

With a thud Yami Yugi placed the items on the table and flopped into the set across from the prisoner and Téa, "Heh heh… I've brought what you asked for!"

The prisoner was surprised for a sec but quickly recovered, "You…! Who said you could sit down?!" The prisoner asked as he pointed his handgun and Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi chuckled, "I just though I'd help you pass the time…" said Yami Yugi as he raised is right index finger, "Let's play a game… if you've got ant guts!"   

The prisoner was taken back by what Yami Yugi said, "A… a game?!" The prisoner said shakily, "huh?! Is this the same wimp I called out?" The prisoner wondered.

Téa sat still, sweat slid down her face, "This voice Yugi…?!…?! No! It sounds similar but it's different it can't be!" Téa thought as she listened to Yami Yugi, "This confident voice can't be Yugi" Téa thought in the back of her mind, "I don't know who it is, but he's crazy to talk like that to someone holding a gun!" 

"Well… a game" The prisoner said as he had already recovered from shock and pulled out a cigarette with his teeth, "This could be fun…."

"However…the one to lose this game will die," Yami Yugi said with a smile.

"Isn't that interesting…" The prisoner said as he popped the top of the bottle of his booze, "Let's hear the rules…" The prisoner said as he griped the bottle and slowly poured the crystal clear drink in to a glass, "Heh heh heh… this kid has some mental problem… dose he think this gun is a toy?" The prisoner thought as he tightened his grip on his gun, "one twitch of my finger on the trigger and he's done for…" The prisoner thought with a smile.

Meanwhile Joey desperately wanted to see what was happening but the person in front of him had tow problems. One he was scared and two he was fat and scared, "Yeeeeek" the fat man squealed, "S-save me… I'll never overeat again… I'll cut back on snacks… just save me lord".

"Damn… this guy's big butt is in the way! I can't see anything!!" Joey thought as he watched the fat man's butt shake like a leaf, "but it's so quiet… what's going on…!" Joey screamed in his head out of frustration and worry, "Hang in there, Yugi!"

Back with at the table, Yami Yugi was explaining the rules to his game, "This game has just one rule" said Yami Yugi still with a smile. 

"Then let's hear it! Heh heh…" said the prisoner pointing the gun at Yami Yugi.

"As long as we sit at this table facing each other…" Yami Yugi turned and placed his hands in front of himself so the prisoner could see all ten fingers, "We may each only one of our ten fingers! And once the game starts, that finger cannot change!" said Yami Yugi followed by a smirk, "but we are free to choose any finger we like" and with the smirk still on his he asked, "which finger do you choose?"

 "Heh heh heh" The prisoner laughed and slowly moved one finger of the guns trigger, "I choose my index finger of course. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!" said the prisoner with a grin that stretched from one side of his face to the other.

"Ok!" said Yami Yugi with no hesitation then raised his right hand and showed The prisoner the finger he choose, "Then I choose my thumb!" this confused Téa.

"Heh heh heh… this kid is an idiot! What can he do with one thumb? I'll send him to hell in a instant!" said the prisoner still smiling. 

"After the signal to start, we are free to do anything," said Yami Yugi with a smirk, "You can even pull the trigger!"

"Then let's go…"said Yami Yugi and with that the game began.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The prisoner laughed, "and in one instant it's game over!" The prisoner said as he began to squeeze the trigger. At the same time Yami Yugi flicked open a lighter. The prisoner looked to the lighter and then to the unlighted cigarette in his mouth, "Tch… right! I forget to ask for a lighter… wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside… forgot all about it" said The prisoner with a smile, "okay the last thing you can do is us your thumb to light my cigarette… I'll kill you after that!" The prisoner said with confidence. 

The prisoner puckered his lips pushing the cigarette in front of him but not enough for it to fall out of his mouth. Yami Yugi light the lighter and leaned closer to the escaped convict and lit the convict's cigarette. With the lighter still lit Yami Yugi placed the said lighter on the prisoner's hand, "you can keep the lighter take it with you… to hell!" 

"Huh?!" was all The prisoner thought as he looked at the lighter until he figured out Yami Yugi's plan and that he was trapped, "I… I can't move" The prisoner gave his situation a once over, "If I drop the lighter I'll set the vodka on fire…!!" The vodka the prisoner had been pouring earlier was now pouring out of his glass and pouring all over his lap. 

Yami Yugi smiled at the sight of the predicament that he put the prisoner in, "Just try firing your gun! The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure!" Yami Yugi said with the almost confidence and then smiled again, "And by the way that's Russian vodka. It's 180 proof… 90% alcohol!"

~Won't you take me by the hand~

~Take me somewhere new~

Yami Yugi stood up from his seat across from the prisoner and gently grabbed Téa and pulled her from her seat, "Let's go Téa!" said as Yami Yugi calmly as he rushed Téa out of her seat and away from the ticking time bomb.

The prisoner did his best to keep the lighter balanced. The prisoner was sweating bullets, "B-but my luck…" The prisoner said with cigarette smoke coming from his nose. As the prisoner said those words the cigarette that was in his mouth slipped out and landed right in the vodka catching the prisoner on fire.

After Téa was safe she quickly removed her blindfold hoping to thank her hero. When Téa removed the blindfold she came face to face with Yugi, "Yugi…" Téa said as she looked at her friend.

"T- Téa!" said Yugi happily with a smile to match, "I'm so glad you're safe, Téa!"

Téa quickly looked around the small restaurant for she hoped to see her hero, "Who was that man…?" Téa stopped in mid thought, "Who saved me?"

But Téa's attention was deserted when she saw Joey running up to Yugi and herself, "Yo, you made it! What an idiot! The prisoner set himself on fire!" said Joey with a laugh.

Yugi ran over to Joey happily, "Joey" said Yugi leaving a dumbfounded Téa to her thoughts.

Téa closed her eyes and placed her hands in the center of her chest and gave a happy sigh, "I'll never forget that voice… 'Let's play a game…' after all I've fallen in love with its owner!" 

While behind Téa her savior in disguise began to complain, "I didn't get my hamburger! I'm staarving!" Yugi complained.

            -End of Flashback-

~Don't know who you are but I~

            "Those where the days" Téa said happily before she looked at her watch, "He still has time. About Ten more minutes" Téa looked up at the stars, "Come on Yami"

~I'm with you~ 

-End Story- 

C.T: "Okay as promised he's the definitions"

H.D: @_@ "what is a definition?"

Ray: Ray grabs Hidden Dragon and pulls him away, "Don't mind us" 

C.T: "Well here are the definitions"

Kame: God or turtle Japanese

Sadomasochistic: a person that derives pleasure from inflicting and/or suffering pain.

H.D: "Huh?"

Ray: Ray is heard yelling from far away, "That's what is means?"

C.T: "do you think I lost some reviews"

Ray: "No"

H.D: "Yes"

Ray: Ray sits on Hidden Dragon

C.T: "Thank you again for reviewing take care bye"


	3. Place

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Arigato gozaimasu Thank you very much reviewers"

Horselady: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter more then the last that means I'm doing good  ^___^ . (You where also the first to review so here is present *hands over a BIG cookie *)

DJ Rodriguez: What happens will be a surprise so you'll have to wait

Anime-ruthless: You noticed good job here is a cookie *hands cookie*.

Silver Mist4: I don't think your being selfish you just really; REALLY want to know what happens.

Mystical Miyuki: Glade I your okay with Yami now.

Sakura-chan10: You noticed too here is a cookie *hands cookie*.

Spirit of the ring: The end will be a secret 

QueenoftheDevil:  T__T Yes I did but typing word for word what happens in a magna isn't easy and then placing it in a story format.

JJCrimson: *joins in Crimson's song*

Silverlight3: Glade you liked it a lot and I'll try not to disappoint

Anime*2000: I can't tell you either wither your right or wrong but I can tell you that your warm on one of the questions.

H.D: "Practicing your Japanese?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress nods "Hai yes" Crouching Tigress looks sad for a moment, "I do have an announcement"

H.D: "And what is that Hikari/ Onee-san of mine"

C.T: "I see your practicing too Yami/ little brother"

H.D: Hidden Dragon snorts, "I believe you had an announcement"

C.T: "Yes" Crouching Tigress looks sad again, "One, Ray dumped me-"

H.D: "Say it loud and say it proud"

C.T: Crouching Tigress glares.

H.D: "What did I say?"

C.T: "Although Ray isn't here to keep you in line that doesn't mean I won't"

H.D: ^_^;;;

C.T: "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Avirl Levigne's 'I'm with you' if I did I'd be a very rich person"

(Writers note: ~ means song. * means terms will be explained at the end of fic.)

WARRNING: if you have not read Shonen Jump then you may not under stand the flashback.

Ch.3: Place

            At the Kame game shop everyone was watching a movie well everyone but Yugi and Yami. The reason for this was Yugi knew Téa's time was almost up and gave another desperate plea to Yami, "Please Yami at least go out there and at least bring Téa back" 

Once again Yami gave no response because of the song he was lessoning to and even whispering the lyrics of the song, "-I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything."

With a heavy sigh Yugi left Yami to his song and returned to his friends down stairs who gave him the same look and question, as before, "well" asked Tristan the response he got was a sad nod from Yugi.

"Man Yuge your yami is stubborn" said Joey to Yugi but got no reply other then the sound of the Kame game shop doorbell ring, "Yuge?" Joey turned around in his seat dumping the bowel popcorn that was on his lap on the floor.

"Joey" Ryou and Tristan yelled together.

Joey looked at the floor and then back to Ryou and Tristan and gave them a goofy grin, "He he he sorry guys"

            Meanwhile Téa glanced at her watch for the millionth time and gave a sigh which was almost the millionth time, "Yami" Téa said with another sigh, "I remember all the times you've saved me and I know in my heart you will this time… just like when you saved me from Kokurano of class A"       

            -Flashback-

            Joey believed he was having a string of bad luck lately and so went to someone who was rumored to be a psychic. When Joey got their he thought it wouldn't cool for a guy to get his fortune read exactly with some many girls watching and so bluffed his way out of it.

            "Geez! I can't believe you dragged me here, Téa" Joey bluffed.

            "What?! Who dragged who here?!" Téa yelled back at Joey.

            "Quite over there!!" shouted a beautiful women that wore a gold headband that bordered a black star on her head and a set of prayer beads around her neck, the symbol of her loyalty to the great psychic.

            "S-sorry" Yugi apologized for his friends.

            "Idiot!" Téa scorned Joey.

            "What?!" Joey said not understanding what he did wrong.

            The beautiful attendant pointed at the three, "Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awareness!" the attendant yelled, "Your negative energy is blocking the flow of his power! If you are going to be noisy then leave!"

            "Ahh… all becomes clear! As long as you don't die, you will continue to live heed my words!" said Kokurano, the great psychic.

            The young women Kokurano was reading placed her hands to her huge checks, "Oh yes!  I understand, lord Kokurano!" the young women squealed, "I'm sooo glad!"

            The girl stood up and left, "Next in line" said Kokurano with a smile.

            "Go get your fortune told, Téa!" said Joey doing his best to keep up his bluff.

            "Why me?!" Téa complained.

            As Téa finished her sentence a short earthquake shook the small school, "What?" Yugi asked somewhat surprised.

            "It's an earthquake!" Téa said alarmed but the earthquake was over within seconds.

            "It's over!" Yugi said with the sound of relief in his voice.

            "That was a big one" Joey commented. 

             "You there…" Kokurano said as he pointed at Joey.

"Huh?" was all Joey could say at that moment and raised an eyebrow.

 "You just said 'get your fortune told,' didn't you?" Kokurano asked and got a simple nod from Joey.

"I'll have you know, I'm not a fortune teller!" Kokurano informed his audience, "To be sure, things like palmistry, fortune telling, chi reading, feng shui, and astrology attempt to predict the future but those are based on statistics, calculating the odds. Methods of the past"

"I have the power of premonition! The ability to see the future!" Kokurano said with great confidence.

"Uh…"again all Joey could say.

"You don't believe me…?" Kokurano asked as he slowly reached into his cape, "Then let me show you proof…"

"Okay…" said Joey

Kokurano pulled a small piece of paper from his cape, "My powers gave me a vision of the future this morning. I wrote it down here" Kokurano handed the small piece of paper to Joey, "What dose that say? Read it out loud!"

Joey was shocked, "Earthquake today" Joey read aloud.

"Let's hear it for Lord Kokurano!!" The beautiful attendant said causing the whole audience clap like mad.

"Wow" said a student.

"Yo! That really something" said Joey with a smile.

"That's amazing Lord Kokurano" said another student.

But as the whole audience clapped because of Kokurano prediction Yugi had a skeptical look on his face.

Now it was Téa turn to get back at Joey, "Maybe I should my fortune after all…" Téa said with a mocking tone.

A large sweat drop appeared on Joey's head, "Go head…" Joey said with annoyance hanging off every the two little words.

Kokurano took Téa's left hand gazed at it carefully, "My!" Kokurano murmured as he looked at Téa's hand, "… well…" Kokurano murmured again, "such a lovely hand…" Kokurano thought.

As Yugi watched Kokurano stroke, hold and feel Téa's hand a feeling that he rarely felt, jealousy, began to rise with in him," Darnit… how dare he fondle Téa's hand like that…" Yugi thought to himself as se clenched his small fist.

"Heh heh heh… Téa Gardner I've admired her for so long. Can't believe I can touch her like this…" Kokurano thought to himself as he continued to 'read' Téa's future, his breathing becoming heavier and small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, "This feels so gooood…"

Kokurano began to eye his two loyal and beautiful attendants, "These attendants are starting to bore me" Kokurano thought, "I'm gonna seduce her… it'll a cinch if I use my powers"

Kokurano began to sway in his seat, snapping his fingers and he did, "I can see… I can see…" Kokurano said dramatically. Kokurano gently cupped Téa's delicate hand, "I see a wonderful man appear before your eyes! He's someone close to you already!" said Kokurano in a romantic whisper, "You will fall so deeply in love that you will be swoon before him"

Téa's eyes softened and a light blush appeared on Téa's face, "huh… a wonderful man" Téa though almost giving a sigh, "I wonder if it's that voice, the man who said 'let's play a game…'"

"Heh heh…." Kokurano laughed in his thoughts, "see you later… dear Téa…"

Téa stood up and left the set for the next person, "Next in line" Kokurano called.

Joey wasn't going to let this chance pass him by, "yup, that's me!" said Joey almost happy.

"Hm… you're having bad luck" Kokurano said flatly, he wanted nothing to do Joey.

"Wow! You can tell that's my problem…" Joey said with a look of dumb surprise, "Yesterday, I got into this fight…" Joey started but was cut off.

"Next in line…" again Kokurano said flatly, he still wanted nothing to do Joey.

Joey face faulted, "What?! That's it?!" Joey said expecting the five star psychic treatment. "Gonna get him" Joey muttered as he turned be began to leave with his hands folded in his pockets.

"Next in line!" Kokurano said ushering the next person for his or her reading. Yugi calmly stepped up to Kokurano small booth, "Don't you want me to read you?" Kokurano asked folding his hands in front of him.

"I hate to be rude, but…" Yugi started trying not to sound rude, "I'm sure psychic powers really exist, but… I get the feeling most psychics are fakes… or maybe… um"

"What was that?! Are you saying you don't believe in Lord Kokurano's powers?!" The beautiful attendant shouted pointing her finger at Yugi, "you saw him predict the earthquake just now"

"Are you saying my power is fake?" Kokurano asked Yugi as unseen drop of sweat slide down the psychic's face.

"Well no, but…" Yugi started he really didn't want to get yelled at again, "I saw a trick like that on T.V…"

"Really?" asked Kokurano as both anger and sweat was coming of him like a rushing waterfall. Yugi was pushing his buttons… and their where the keys to his 'powers'. 

"Just for example, you know…!" Yugi started, "if you wrote, 'Earthquake today' and other predictions on note cards and hid them in your clothes, that wouldn't be a real prediction…"

 "Urrr----rrr!", Kokurano roared, Yugi had pushed the right button.

"Lord Kokurano…!" The beautiful attendant almost screamed as she tried to help he master.

"I can see! I can see! I see your future!" Kokurano screamed, his hate and anger blinding him, as he pointed his finger at Yugi, "Countless letters will fall from the heavens and being you disaster upon you!!" 

Yugi was taken back by Kokurano prediction but soon after he recovered he left with Téa and Joey and returned to their class. When the gang returned to class Yugi felt depressed, "Don't get so down, Yugi! that guys predictions are useless!" said Joey as he tried to make his little buddy fell better.

"But I heard this rumor…" said Téa

Yugi perked up, "huh…"

"Kokurano's power became famous after this one prediction came true…" Téa began to inform Joey and Yugi, "Apparently he predicted a fire at student from class A's house, three days before it happened… luckily the student survived, but he's still in the hospital!"

A cold chill swiped thru Joey's body, "He really psychic…!!" Joey thought about five seconds from screaming that they where going to get cursed.

"Well… I don't believe his prediction!" Yugi said as he leaned his cheek into his hand, "but…" Yugi thought as doubt emerging with in his thought, "I wonder what 'Countless letters' means…?!" 

After school Yugi had almost forgotten Kokurano's prediction, "Téa doesn't have to work today so…" Yugi said aloud as he backed up, "Heh heh… she promised to go shopping with me on the way home!"

As Yugi began to turn and leave to meet up with Téa, "Hn…?!" Yugi saw a small book in his desk he had not noticed before. Yugi removed the book and looked at it, "Huh… what's this book?!" Yugi asked almost to the book, "I bet someone checked it out, then forgot it. It's due today!"

Yugi glanced up at a clock, "There's still time before Téa comes, so I'll go return it…" and with that Yugi slowly made his way to the library. Unknown to Yugi a shadowed figure slowly followed Yugi. When Yugi got to the library the figure paused behind a self of books, "Um…should go around here…" Yugi murmured as he thumbed his finger along the binding of the books, "Ah!"

As Yugi prepared to put the book away Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of rolling thunder of a bookcase as it began to fall on the small boy. One thought rushed thru Yugi's mind, "Countless letters……!!" Yugi turned to see his world come crashing down, "Huh…?!" Yugi's eyes snapped open and filled with fear, which activated the millennium puzzle.

As the dust settled one lone figure, Yami Yugi, stood thru out thru the whole chaos, "One more moment to figure out 'Countless letters' and I'd be dead" said Yami Yugi giving a glare at a invisible figure, "But now I know! Kokurano is a menace who makes his prediction comes true!!"

Then a thought dawned on him, "But if that's the case…" Yami Yugi quickly turned and began to run toward where Yugi had agreed to meet Téa, "Téa is in danger"

~I'm looking for a place~

Meanwhile Téa was patiently waited for Yugi to appear, "Geez! What's taking Yugi so long" Téa asked aloud leaning further on a teachers desk, "I got paid today so I thought I'd take him out for a treat but…"

Unknown to Téa the same dark figure that had stalked Yugi and pushed several bookcases on him, Kokurano, stood in the doorway and looked at Téa, "heh heh… Téa Gardner…" Kokurano smiled as he pulled out a bottle of chloroform from under his robes, "The future I predicted is about to come true!"

Kokurano came out from behind the doorway and slowly approached Téa, "Gardner… are you waiting for someone?"  Kokurano asked as he approached.

Téa looked at Kokurano with a great deal of surprise, "…Kokurano…!" Téa said still somewhat surprise, "Well yes…"

Kokurano approached closer to Téa, "Shall I make a prediction? The person your waiting for will not come…" Kokurano said somewhat dramatically, "but…" 

Kokurano drew closer till Téa and him self where less then a few feet form each other, "Someone more wonderful will appear…you remember my prediction, don't you?"

"What do you mean, Yugi won't come?" Téa asked Kokurano. Téa turned away from Kokurano, "That can't be true"

Kokurano grabbed Téa and swiftly placed a small rag that had been dipped in chloroform over her nose and mouth, "My predictions are infallible!"

Téa's head began to lighten and her body fell limp, "wh- wha…" Téa's thoughts where jumbled like a puzzle, "What's happening to me…."

Téa literally fell for Kokurano… right into his arms, "And you see…" Kokurano said in confidence, "You've swooned in front of me!"

A smile crossed Kokurano's chubby face, "Nyee hee hee hee hee hee! As long as I have my powers, any woman is mine!" Kokurano gloated, "I'll be popular forever!"

"You think so?" 

Kokurano's eyes expanded at the sound of the voice and slowly turned to the doorway of the classroom, "Ack!!" the owner of the voice turned to Kokurano, which shocked Kokurano even more, "Yugi…!!" Kokurano voice began to shrink, "It's you…?" 

"Too bad, Kokurano" Yami Yugi said glaring daggers at Kokurano, "Your prediction failed!"

A smile crossed Yami Yugi's face, "Well 'prophet' let's play a game!" Yami Yugi said in his strong and commanding voice, "If I lose, I'll acknowledge your psychic powers!"

~I'm searching for a face~

"Ah…! That voice…" Téa thought as she slowly opened her eyes, "let's play a game!" Téa's eyes fell on Yami Yugi but all she saw was a bluer, "I'm so happy… you really came this time I have to see your face…" Téa thought happily but she found it hard to keep her eyes open, "but… why am I so tired…so tired…….."  And with that last thought Téa's vision fell into darkness.

"Play a game?!" Kokurano shouted not likening the idea of playing a game epically with a person he thought he killed a moment a go.

Yami Yugi smiled and pulled out a bottle of chloroform, "this is the bottle of chloroform you left behind! Or perhaps you saw the future and left it… " Yami Yugi gave a slight chuckle, "Because we'll use this bottle in our game!" 

Yami Yugi set up the game quite quickly, "The rules are simple. We spread some papers on the desk and place the bottle on top of them. The   players, you and I, take turns pulling out one sheet of paper at a time!" Yami Yugi explained to Kokurano, " You can't touch the bottle, of course!"  

"The one who drops the bottle loses the game!" Yami Yugi added as a mischievous smile crossed his face, "Although the loser won't be conscious to know that!"

Kokurano pointed at Yami Yugi dramatically, "heh heh heh… I've won already! I can see you snoring on the floor!" Kokurano said keeping up his psychic act.

"That so?" Yami Yugi said as he folded his arms, "then lets ro-sham-bo* to see who goes first" and simultaneously the two decide their hands. Yami Yugi won with rock much to Kokurano disliking, "Okay I'll start!" Yami Yugi said as he took his place in front of the desk.

 "Fall…Fall…" Kokurano chanted as he watched Yami Yugi carefully picked his sheet of paper. 

After Yami Yugi chose the paper he quickly picked and removed the paper sending the bottle spinning around the desk. Eventually the small bottle stopped inches from the table's edge, "Phew!" Yami Yugi said with a sighed in relief and then looked to Kokurano, "Now it's your turn!" 

"Hmph… I do not see a future where I drop this bottle!" Kokurano said in half-hearted confidence as he slowly picked his sheet of paper, " Hyaaah!"  Kokurano screamed as he quickly removed the paper sending the bottle spinning around the desk. Eventually the small bottle began to wobble in one place, "hee hee hee! Look" Kokurano said smiling as sweat began to slide down his face, "This is what my psychic powers can do!"

"Well this is a pinch!" Yami Yugi said, as he surveyed the situation, "Let's go!" Yami Yugi shouted as he quickly picked and removed a sheet of paper sending the bottle spinning around the desk.

Kokurano's eyes, spirit, and hopes dropped all at once as he saw that the bottle was carefully balanced on the edge of the table. 

"Now what? You can't yank any more out" Yami Yugi pointed out to the shocked psychic, "There is only way to remove a page!" Yami Yugi said giving hope to the hopeless psychic, "If you're really psychic, you can levitate the bottle!"

"A-aright! I'll show you!" Kokurano shouted, "I'll show you my power!" and with that said Kokurano began to concentrate on the bottle, "Urrrrgggnnnnn!" Kokurano grunted. Kokurano closed his eyes tight and continued to grunt, "I can see… I can see the bottle floating!" Kokurano thought to himself.

In his mind he could see the bottle slowly leave the hard surface of the desk and float in the air, "Heh heh… see! It's floating! It's floating!" Kokurano thought as he saw the bottle in his minds eye, "There's no way I can lose a game with my psychic powers!!"

Back in reality Kokurano pointed to a space above the bottle, "bwa ha ha ha ha! You see it, don't you? Do you see the bottle floating in the air?!" Kokurano said hysterically with a smile to match.

"That's only your imagination" Yami Yugi said in his normal charismatic voice, "why don't you try pulling that paper out? That'll prove everything!" 

"Heh… heh ha ha… imagination… can't be…" Kokurano said in a shaky voice that dripped with soon coming insanity, "I… am… psychic!" Kokurano shouted at he pulled one of the two last sheets of paper. As Kokurano pulled the bottle of chloroform followed with the paper and fell and smashed onto the floor sending the chloroform into the air sending Kokurano to dream land.

Yami Yugi shook his head in disappointment, "in their own mind any one can be a psychic…" said to the sleeping psychic, "it takes courage to recognize when you've been pushed to your limit, but…" Yami Yugi began to turn away from the slumbering psychic but had to leave on last word of wisdom, "In the end you didn't have that courage!"

As Yami Yugi prepared to get his prize and leave he gave one last look to the psychic, "Well well… look at all the predictions in you cloak… " Yami Yugi said, slumbering psychic had fallen in a position exposing many of his predictions. Yami Yugi away from the psychic and smiled, "You probably won't wake up until tomorrow. By then time, everyone in school will know the truth about your psychic powers. I doubt you'll remain popular after that. heh heh…" Said Yami Yugi with a snicker.

And with that settled Yami Yugi carefully lifted Téa's head and looked at her sleeping form, "And over here, we have a sleeping beauty!" Yami Yugi said in almost a whisper, which made a smile cross the face of the sleeping beauty.

-End of Flashback-

~Is anybody here I know~

"You saved me then I know you'll saved me now" Téa said as she stared off into the distance. 

Meanwhile in an ally a lone figure stood looking up to the stars and clouded sky. The figure had made many a attempted to go out with his night like always which was robbing and scaring mortals but he couldn't for some reason when he tried to he became distracted by a cry in the back of his mind.

 ~Cause nothings going right~

            "Why can't I do it," The figure hissed to the sky but got no reply, "Dear Ra why can't I get that little mortal out of my mind?" 

            The figure slowly stepped out of the ally to see a clock in far distance, the clock read 11:54 P.M. The figure grabbed his spiky yet soft white hair, "Ah screw it" and with that said the figure ran out of the ally and toward the bridge.

~And everything's a mess~     

Mean while on the bridge the blissful memory had passed Téa began to hear horrible beeping of a watch, "Huh?" Téa thought as she was snapped back to reality, "I guess it's time" Téa said aloud with a great deal of sadness.

Téa slowly let go of the handrail and spread her arms to her sides as thou they where wings, "Maybe will meet again in another life time… good bye Yami" Téa closed her eyes and slowly inched her body forward sending her toward the water below.

~And know one likes to be alone~

"Téa!!!" 

Téa's eyes snapped open as she saw a hand rap around hers. Téa looked up to see her saver, "Yami" Téa said happily as she looked up hoping to see her crimson eyed hero but her eyes expanded as she saw who her hero was.

            -End Story- 

C.T: "I'm mean I left a cliffhanger"

H.D: "I'm wondering who the saved Téa too"

C.T: "Well here are the definitions"

Ro-sham-bo: Pretty much rock, paper, scissors in Japan.  

C.T: "Thank you again for reviewing and sorry for taking so long lots of things have happened. Take care bye"

H.D: "oh and although I hate to say this the words to Yami's song he sang where from 'Bring me to life' by evanescence"

(Writers note: this chapter was dedicated to my kitty, Storm, who was thirteen years old, who died September 28, 2003 at 4:19 P.M and my puppy, Ryan, who was almost two years old, who died October 23, 2003. Storm, Ryan you will be missed)


	4. I’m with you

Disclaimer:

C.T: "I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and for those of you that had waited so long you a wonderful people"

H.D: "So sappy"

C.T: "I have been working on this chapter for a while but was never satisfied with how it came out"

H.D: "and the fact she was doing it at school wasn't helping much either" Hidden Dragon runs off screen and comes back with a T.V, VCR and a tape on a cart, "Here's the recording of what happened. The teacher and the students I.E. my light have been changed" Hidden Dragon places the tape into the VCR.

-The beginning of the tape-

C.T: Crouching Tigress is sitting at her desk, "oh what would happen at this point?" Crouching Tigress begins to chew on her mechanical pencil.

Mrs. Angel: Mrs. Angel walks up to Crouching Tigress, "What are you doing Crouching Tigress?"

C.T:  Crouching Tigress jumps at the sound of the teachers voice, "Oh nothing Mrs. Angel" Crouching Tigress closes her notebook.

Mrs. Angel: "All right Crouching Tigress" Mrs. Angel walks away from Crouching Tigress.

Donkey: Donkey quickly steals Crouching Tigress notebook, "Oh what's this" Donkey gives Crouching Tigress a crazy look.

C.T: Crouching Tigress jumps from the desk, "Hey Donkey give that back"

Donkey: Donkey begins to swift threw Crouching Tigress notebook, "Oh writing lets see what you wrote"

C.T: "Please Donkey give it back"

Mrs. Angel: Mrs. Angel looms over Donkey, "Donkey give Crouching Tigress back her notebook OR ELSE" Mrs. Angel looks –REALLY- scary.

Donkey: "Yes Mrs. Angel" Donkey swiftly throws Crouching Tigress her notebook and runs away.

-End of the tape-

C.T: "thanks for the trip down memory lane"

H.D: "No problem" Hidden Dragon drags the cart away

C.T: "Now lets see if your guess on who saved Téa is right. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Avirl Levigne's 'I'm with you' now lets get the show on the road"

(Writers note: ~ means song. * means terms will be explained at the end of fic.)

WARRNING: if you have not read Shonen Jump then you may not under stand the flashback.

Ch.4: I'm with you

Ding dang dong…

Ding dang dong sound the large grandfather clock. All in Yugi's living room sadly bowed their heads and whispered a silent prayer. They where unsure if their friend was still among the living or if she had crossed the river styx* because of Yami's foolish pride.

~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?~

Ding dang dong the old clock sounded again, "Maybe…" Ryou paused and bit his lower lip, "Maybe we should call Téa's parents and tell them?" Ryou asked, which got him a silent nod from Joey, who stood up from the couch and walked over to the phone and picked up the cordless phone. 

Joey slowly dialed Téa's number as if one false move would shatter it then held the receiver to his ear. The god offal clock chimed again which almost killed the dial tone.

"Hello this is the Gardner residence. Shubi*, Téa and Zoe*, that's me, aren't home right now. You know what to do at the tone, Ja ne*"

            Joey closed his eyes tightly in attempt to hold back beckoning tears and with a heave sigh he hung up the phone. How could he tell Téa's mom and dad that Téa was dead, their pride and joy was gone. Gone because of one of his friends was to god damn stubborn to go to her.

"Yo Joey why didn't you tell them man?"

"Yes is their something wrong Joey?"

"Tristan, Ryou it's not my place da say" Joey said hanging his head low, his blond bangs covering his amber eyes.

"But Téa is or was our friend surely you can see why we must tell them" Ryou argued felling it was their duty.

"Ryou as Téa's friends we should have stopped her" Joey paused, "were just as bad as Yami for not helping her when she need us da most"  
~Won't someone please take me home~ 

Ryou's light brown Eyes began to fill with crystal clear droplets, "I see… your right Joey" Ryou mumbled bowing his head to his the begging tears.

The small be that hung over the Kame game shop door rang signaling the return of one of their friends. The small brass bell rang almost as loud as the grandfather clock that told of Téa's fate.

"Hey Yuge" Joey said with a deep sigh that dripped with sadness.

"Yugi? Sorry Joey your wrong" said a sweet and familiar voice.

Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice and for a brief moment they all thought they had gone nuts that the grief of their friends death had driven them into madness. It couldn't be… could it?

"What? No 'Hello'?" the voice asked, as it got louder as it got closer.

All three males gasped when the owner of the voice entered the living room. The figures shoulder long chestnut brown hair stuck close to her skin, her usually lightly tanned flesh was paled from the cold and she smelt like a midnight storm. The white tank top that the figure wore was soaked to the point that it was almost transparent which made the white bra she was wearing clearly visible to the boys, her once light blue mini skirt was soaked to the point that it looked like it was dark almost midnight blue and her knee high socks stuck close to her body and she was missing her light blue platform sandals that she had wore earlier that night. She was alive Téa was a live.

"Téa!" screamed Joey, Tristan and Ryou as the basically tackled their thought to be dead friend and gave her a tight embrace fearing that if they let go she would vanished from their arms forever.

"Maybe I could go missing more often" Téa said with a laugh and laughed harder when the three boys hanging off her screamed "No!!!" at the same time. Téa smiled she was happy that she was loved.

"Ah Téa your back" Téa's smile vanished and her eyes darted towards the staircase to see the ancient pharaoh she had loved make his approach, "Did you come back for one last romp?" ancient pharaoh asked in a sickly evil tone.

Téa stepped forward gently pushing Joey, Tristan and Ryou aside. Téa's once calm and clear sky blue eyes now held raging thunderstorms and her face now held only one emotion… hate.

"Aw are you mad? Well a good romp always softens you up" Yami said cupped Téa's chin and turned it up so they looked into each other's eyes.

Yami leaned closer and pressed his lips against Téa's cold, pale blue lips. Yami's tongue whipped and pressed its self against Téa's lips demanding entry to the impenetrable fortress that had once gladly opened its doors to him but was in vain, which both angered and excited the ancient ruler. Téa had placed before him a challenge and he was gladly going to win and enjoy the fruits of his labor in his bedroom until he felt a cold sting upon his cheek breaking him away from any erotic fantasy he had.

Yami placed one hand on his wounded cheek and glared at Téa but mentally gasped. Téa's azure blue eyes locked onto her Ex's crimson eyes raining daggers of hate onto her oppressor. It was as thou Yami was staring into the eyes of the shrewish businessman, Seto Kaiba.

 "I didn't come back to have sex with a soulless monster, Yami" Téa said almost hissing her Ex's name, "I came here to tell you that I've seen the light" Téa smiled sickly at the ancient ruler, "You were never worthy of me even in our past lives" Téa paused as she watched Yami stroke his cheek, "And never will be" Téa turned away from Yami and walked out the door leaving her three friends and one Ex. Jaws dropped and flabbergasted.

After Téa had exited the small shop and came face to face with her savior of both her body and her heart. 

"Did you tell Yami what I told you to say?" the savior asked.

"Yes, I told Yami and I feel a little bad… maybe I should be actress" Téa said with a little sadness only a little.

Téa's savior cupped Téa's chin in his hand, like yami had a moment ago, and pulled Téa's chin up to meet with his strong and caring eyes. Téa's eyes softened as she stared into those eyes she would gladly give her self too.

 "As I told you Téa everyone and everything has a purpose Téa… yours wasn't by his side," the savior said his eyes glittered and a smile crossed his face.

"You never told me why" 

" 'Why'? Why what?"

"Why you saved me?"

Téa's savior chuckled and smiled again before he planted a feather soft kiss upon Téa's lips, which slowly began to deepen. Téa took in her savior scent, "drift wood… so much like you. You where lost in a sea of darkness and then washed up on shore a fragment of who you were. Sure we fought on different sides and you were a little scary but now… I can see thru your mask and see the real you" Téa thought blissfully.

In Téa's mind a memory danced into Téa's view that had only taken place a few minutes ago but it felt like and eternity.

-Flashback- 

Téa slowly let go of the handrail and spread her arms to her sides as thou they where wings, "Maybe will meet again in another life time… good bye Yami" Téa closed her eyes and slowly inched her body forward sending her toward the water below.

~It's a damn cold night~ 

"Téa!!!" 

Téa's eyes snapped open as she saw a hand rap around hers. Téa looked up to see her saver, "Yami" Téa said happily as she looked up hoping to see her crimson eyed hero but her eyes expanded as she saw who her hero was.

~And know one likes to be alone~

~Trying to figure out this life~

"Yami!!!" Téa strained her azure blue eyes to see the shadowed figure that had saved her and she prayed it to be Yami. The figure's hair had been flattened due to the heavy rains but still held a supernaturally spiky quality, "Téa I'm going to need your help to pull you up" cried Téa's savior.

Téa's eyes widened she knew that voice that strong, deep and confident voice that all yami's of the millennium items possessed, "B-Bakura?" Téa stuttered under the impression that if it was indeed Bakura helping her then it must not be good.

"As the pharaoh's mutt would say, 'That's my name don't wear it out' now Téa I'm going to need your help to pull you up" Bakura said tightening his grip on Téa's hand as she began to slip.

~Wont you take me by the hand~

Téa looked away from Bakura trying to hide from his dark brown eyes, "damn you Bakura why won't you let me fall? Why do you care if I live or die?" Téa thought as her free hand unconsciously traveled to the above her heart as thou to answer her question, Téa glared at the betraying hand. Téa closed her eyes and felt threw the betraying limb her heart begin to beat faster as Bakura's grip grew stronger on her other hand, "Why does my heartbeat faster?" Téa thought as she gripped the space over her shirt where her shattered heart resided.

"Téa please trust me for Ra's sake!" Bakura shouted. He could barely grip Téa's hand now, "Téa!!!"

Téa snapped out of her thoughts and with the hand that had betrayed her a moment ago grabbed Bakura's hand, "Don't let me die here Bakura or I'll come back and haunt you forever" Téa said, here tone holding both laughter and fear.

"Don't worry you'll be safe in no time" Bakura began to pull with all the strength he posed but found it came short and almost dropped the madden in distress but only thing that fell into the water were Téa's light blue platform shoes, "Gods give me the strength" Bakura prayed mentally and all of a sudden Bakura felt a wave of power a seconded win if you will. In no time Téa was pulled away from the jaws of certain death and into Bakura's strong and warm embrace. 

~Take me somewhere new~   
~I don't know who you are~   
~but I'm, I'm with you~

             "Bakura had come here to save me and no mater how much I want to pull away from his embrace I can't" Téa thought as she felt her body rest into the spirits embrace like it was meant to be their. Téa rested her head over the spirits chest and listened to his beating heart. Tears began to form and then pour from Téa's azure blue eyes staining Bakura's blue over shirt.

            Bakura cupped Téa's chin in his hand, "What's wrong?" Bakura asked looking Téa strait in the eye.

~Oh why is everything so confusing~

~Maybe I'm just out of my mind~

~Yea yea yea~

            "Oh why is everything so confusing… Yami didn't come. He doesn't care about what we had in our past" Téa said as she sobbed and trying to get out of Bakura's grip to once again to hid in Bakura's shirt.

            "Téa fate and destiny can be changed in the blink on an eye" said the ancient tomb robber. Bakura smirked as he cupped Téa's face in his right hand like she was a perishes gemstone, which he polished with his thumb before he planted a kiss on soft pale blue lips.

            "But… I'm meant to stand at his side forever"

~It's a damn cold night~  
~Trying to figure out this life~

            "Everyone and everything wither it be as small as ant or as large as the tallest skyscraper has a purpose in this world and although history has been known to repeat it's self you can change it" Bakura paused and looked into Téa's sapphire blue eyes and smiled, "and in this life time yours is not by his side" Bakura slowly pulled Téa out of his warm embrace and stood up and lowered his hand. Bakura smiled, "now lets put the baka Pharaoh" 

~Wont you take me by the hand~   
~Take me somewhere new~ 

            "I'm not sure," Téa said looking away for the dark spirit's offering, "This is going to fast… I barely know you"

~I don't know who you are~

~But I'm, I'm with you~

"That is true but as you said to Yami, 'I'm with you' and Téa" Téa's eyes locked on to Bakura at the call of her name, "I want to be with you forever now lets show Yami what we can do"

~Take me by the hand ~

~Take me somewhere new~  
            Téa hesitantly reached for Bakura's hand whom tightly griped it and helped Téa from the ground, "Lets go Téa" 

~I don't know who you are~   
~But I'm, I'm with you~   
~I'm with you~

-End of Flashback- 

Téa slowly pulled out of the deep kiss and sighed in content and smiled before taking a few steps backwards, "What's wrong Téa?"

Téa smiled, "I want to be with you too" 

Bakura smiled back and extended his hand, "Then lets go"

~Take me by the hand~   
~Take me somewhere new~

            Téa gladly reached for Bakura's hand. Bakura gently grasped Téa's hand squeezing it gently; "I'm ready to spend my life with you"

"What happened to 'I'm not sure'?" Bakura teased.  
~I don't know who you are~   
~but I'm, I'm with you~ 

"Lets just say I'm being adventures" Téa said with a smile, "And I want to be with you forever"

~I'm with you~

Bakura smiled at Téa and together they turned away from the Kame game shop and walked down the street holding hands and in bliss.   
~I'm with you...~

-End Story- 

C.T: "Now lets see who guessed right"

CheetorX, Anime*2000, Death's Little Angel, CrissyKitty, JJCrimson and Spirit of the Ring: YOU WERE CORRECT YAY ^__^

Mystical Miyuki and Child Of The Dark Wolves: glade you liked the cliff hanger between you and me it was my first cliffy ^__^

Mimiheart: your right I could copywrite but as I said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So I can't get in trouble for the flashbacks in the last chapter.

Mystical Miyuki, anime-ruthless, Shadow's Girl12, Mimiheart, DJ Rodriguez: You gotta love the fluffys ^___^:

Reavel The Freak You Are: Hope you enjoyed the fic

C.T: "here are the definitions"

The river styx: in Yu-Yu Hakusho the river styx is where the dead are taken 

Shubi and Zoe: because of the lack of information I made up Téa's parents names. In Japanese shubi means beginning and end… sounds like a pun huh?

Ja ne: In Japanese ja ne means see ya

C.T: "I hoped you enjoyed the story and everyone take care of yourselves"

H.D: "Or you could just rot"

C.T: Crouching Tigress glares, "please ignore the Baka" 

H.D: "I am not an idiot"

C.T: "Whatever… please review and thank you in advance"


End file.
